Risa's Presents
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: On Risa's sixteenth birthday, she gets special presents from Daisuke and Satoshi. What could the presents lead on to? SatoshiRisa No flaming, please. DISCONTINUED.
1. Gifts for The Sacred Maiden

**Risa's Presents**

By Chiharu Tanaka

* * *

A/n: This is very Satoshi/Risa. Do not read if you do not like.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel! If I owned it, this would be in the manga!

* * *

Chapter 1: Gifts for the Sacred Maiden

* * *

A gentle smile lit up the room. Sixteen is a wonderful age for a girl, they say. She brushed her soft, luscious locks of mahogany hair that cascaded from the top of her head up till just above her tiny waist. Resisting the urge to bite off her polished nails, a childish habit of hers, she took a simple pink satin ribbon and tenderly tied a few locks of her hair neatly behind her head. She straightened out the stunning white dress, lined with silk bows and sequins, which she was wearing. Smiling, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, golden eyes meeting golden ones.

"Happy birthday, Risa. You're officially sixteen."

Stepping downstairs from her chambers, her twin sister, Riku Harada, with stunning red hair and similar golden eyes looked back at her. "You're finally done – what took you so long? The party's starting in a few minutes!" she exclaimed. Risa just smiled sweetly at her sister. Riku shrugged and straightened her own blouse and skirt. _That's right_, thought Risa. _Riku has gotten much more feminine lately_.

Riku turned to her. "Why are you smiling like a monkey?" she asked, bewildered. Risa giggled slightly. _Seems like she hasn't lost her sense of humour…_

"It's nothing, Riku-chan."

As the twins stood there in an awkward feeling in the air, the doorbell rang. Riku rushed over to answer the door. There stood Daisuke, a young and tall redhead with a cute and adorable appearance. "Happy birthday, Riku-chan," he greeted her with love. Riku smiled and hugged him before letting him in their huge house.

"I've got presents. You can open them now if you wish, because I don't think I can keep Risa's present quiet any longer…" he said.

The twins looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean by 'quiet', Daisuke-kun?" asked Risa. Her curiousity was getting to her again. What could Daisuke have gotten her that would be noisy?

He smiled and took out a pet cage from behind him. He set it on the floor and opened the cage door. "It's a kitten. I knew you always liked cats, so I thought you wouldn't mind having one," he said, and pulled out a little white kitten from the cage.

Awestruck, she squeaked, "How cute!" and took the kitten from Daisuke. Its fur was snow white, and as Risa patted it, the fur was soft as well. Risa looked into the kitten's eyes and a pair of blue eyes looked back at her. "It's female, isn't it?" she asked Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that? You didn't even check the…" Risa giggled.

"Well, I know no other male owns eyes as blue as hers, except Hiwatari-kun."

Daisuke chuckled lightly. "Well, she's yours now. What are you going to name her?" Risa looked at him.

"I'll have to think about that later…"

"Take your time. Oh, and Riku-chan, here's your gift." He pulled out a small, velvet black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful pure silver ring, embedded with little emeralds, engraved with their names on it. "Dai-chan! You shouldn't have! This must be so expensive!" she practically screamed. Her eyes were like shining stars, as if she was blinded by the ring.

"I've been saving my pocket money. I also took part-time jobs to pay these presents of yours," he said shyly. Riku hugged him and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Thank you so much, Dai-chan, I'll treasure this forever!" she said. Risa smiled gratefully at him as well.

"Yeah, thank you, Daisuke-kun – she's so cute!" thanked Risa, patting the kitten gently. Daisuke just smiled back at them with a sheepish grin.

"You're welcome. Now…let's wait for the rest to get the party started, okay?"

* * *

Risa tried to stifle a giggle, watching her twin sister chatting rapidly with the crowd, though the thumping music made them shout at each other instead. Riku really had become more feminine, Risa noticed, after Daisuke had become her boyfriend for more than one year now. Her hair had gotten longer, the ends lightly touching her shoulders. _Mine grew longer, too,_ thought Risa, as the kitten played around with her own soft, waist-length hair. _Maybe I need to get a haircut…_

She turned back to the playful kitten. "Now, what should I name you? Yuki? No, that's too common…"

"What about Rina?"

Risa looked up from her seat on the couch and saw Takeshi Saehara, her classmate. He still had his old hairdo and his cheesy grin seemed to have attach like superglue to his face. "Oh, hi Saehara-kun. I think that's a lovely name, thanks for the suggestion," she said with a gentle smile.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Harada-imouto. I met your sister – she looks very different from when we were fourteen, doesn't she?" he commented, handing her a wrapped up gift.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's become so…girl-like since becoming Daisuke-kun's girlfriend," said Risa with a sigh. Saehara just looked at her with his pearly grin.

"You look so down; maybe you should get a boyfriend too! Hahah!"

Risa pouted at him. Clearly, he thought of her as a boy-crazy person of some sort. "I'm joking! Anyway, I have a message to pass to you. Unfortunately, Hiwatari-kun isn't able to come to the party tonight. He says he got a lot of work to do. Don't know why, but he wishes you a happy birthday, and here's his gift for you."

Risa's pout turned into a frown. "Oh," she said, taking the little, box-like present wrapped in white from him. Why was it that she suddenly felt her heart plummeting to the pit of her stomach? _Emotions will forever be a mystery,_ thought Risa.

With a sigh, she picked Rina up from her lap and cuddled it in her arms. "I guess your name is Rina, then." Riku emerged from the hallway and quickly approached Risa.

"What are you doing, Risa-chan! It's our birthday, for heaven's sake! Let's celebrate!" she wailed, tugging at Risa's sleeves. "Let's dance!"

With a forced smile, she replied, "Okay."

* * *

After a short kiss, Daisuke left the Harada residence for home. Risa gently patted Rina, as she purred softly, responding to Risa's touch. _I still feel depressed,_ she thought. _Maybe Hiwatari-kun's absence at the party **did** affect me a lot. But then again, he is a busy man. Though, I really wanted to show him my new dress…_

"Let's open our presents!" said Riku, plopping down on the sofa beside Risa. "What did you name your kitten anyway?"

"Rina."

"Wow, she sounds like one of us!" replied Riku with a grin, picking up a wrapped up present and opening it up.

Initially, she picked up the white gift from Satoshi. She untied the white ribbon and opened up the box. Inside, was a large yet stunning white silk ribbon, much like the one Daisuke had described the one his dad gave to his mom on St. White's Day. There was a card on top of it. She opened it up and as she expected, written on the card was Satoshi's refined handwriting.

_To Harada Risa,_

_Happy birthday and many happy returns to you. The white ribbon is yours; I've been meaning to return it to you for quite some time. Your gift is deeper within the box._

_- Hikari Satoshi_

_Deeper within the box? Wait a minute; I haven't lost any white ribbon!_ she thought. She pulled the ribbon out and saw what Satoshi had meant: a silver necklace with a tiny crystal pendant, shaped like a small bird feather. Risa held it up to the light, and the light seemed to penetrate through the crystal, and like a prism, it shone like a disco ball.

"Wow, that's beautiful, Risa-chan! Who gave that to you?" asked Riku, amazed herself.

As if she had not smiled in ages, a grin formed on her lips.

"Hiwatari-kun did."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: Baahh, and I haven't even typed out chapter 6 of Dance Steps! I'm such a lazy pig! knocks herself on head (Common fact: I couldn't be writing these fics if it weren't for you S/R fans out there! Keep up the spirit! (:D)

Please review (:D)

P.S. Do my fics sound too cheesy?


	2. A Present That Came Knocking At The Door

**Risa's Presents**

_By Chiharu Tanaka_

_

* * *

_

**A/n:** (snicker snicker) Hello people, it's me again. Enough said, on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: Oh the wonderful things I could do if I owned DNAngel…sadly, I don't. Nyeeh.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Present That Came Knocking At The Door**

* * *

The silver chain felt cold against her skin. However, she did not mind that at all. Risa was back at school, now wearing a different uniform than when she was at middle school. How she did reminisce on the moments when she and her sister were younger. She giggled, remembering how Daisuke switched from his crush on her, to his love for Riku. Smiling to herself, she walked down the classic streets of their city.

She skipped along the stone pavements, after riding the usual cable car down. Somehow she knew she was feeling much happier than she usually was. Sure, she failed her math test, and got the paper back this morning; she tripped on a stone and fell down face first on the floor, everyone laughing at her, but she felt…peculiarly wonderful, it felt somewhat estatic.

What was that feeling? She did not know how to explain it herself. All that was in her mind was those stagnant, yet stormy pools of cobalt blue. A tiny smile crept up her lips as she remembered: she used to blush so badly looking into his eyes. His beautiful, mysterious blue eyes. _Why oh why does he hide it behind those glasses?_ she thought.

"_Tadaima _(I'm home)!" she said, entering her huge house through the awesome front doors. Of course, she didn't expect anyone to answer, she went home alone. Riku had sports practice, being a star runner. Daisuke was busy at an art competiton championship in Tokyo. Heaving a sigh, she walked through the living room, where Rina walked up to her and purred happily against her leg. It was after a few days since she had Rina, and they seemed to share a special bond already.

"Are you hungry? I don't blame you; I'm kind of hungry myself. Let's have a snack. You wait here while I take a shower, okay?" she told the kitten. As if she understood human speech, Rina lied down on the carpet and started licking its white fur clean. Risa just smiled, like she had been doing the entire day.

After a brief shower, she went back downstairs, wearing a sleeveless white blouse and pink tennis skirt. Her butler was outside gardening, so she decided to cook something for herself. _What should I cook?_ she thought as she poured some cat food into Rina's bowl. She then turned to the fridge. Browsing through the cold food inside, she made her choice. Okonomiyaki_ should taste good…_

As she mixed up flour together with other ingredients, she remembered: she was a better chef now than she was before. Riku had given her lessons and sooner than she thought, she mastered the art of basic cooking. She ate her _okonomiyaki_ (Japanese pancake) silently in the kitchen, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hmm?" mumbled Risa in confusion. _Did Riku finish sport practice early?_ she thought. Nevertheless, she had to answer the door. Her slippers made soft clapping noises as she rushed for the front door. "Coming!" she wailed. She stopped in front of the door to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she opened the door, and the person staring back at her was **not** who she expected at all.

"Hi…Hiwatari-kun!" she almost screamed out. His tall, lanky figure standing at the doorway, his face stoic as ever, he spoke,

"You forgot?"

_Forgot?__What have I forgotten?_ she thought. There he was, dressed so casually in a black turtleneck and white slacks, looking at her with those eyes of his through a pristine pair of glasses, his blue hair gleaming in harmony with the sunlight. His pale skin told her: let me in or I'll get sunburned.

She let him inside her house. "What did I forget?" she asked. He turned to her, making her blush.

"Didn't Harada Riku-san tell you? I'm going to tutor you both in math."

**_Tutor_**! Risa thought in panic, wanting to scream right then and there at his face. _She must have forgotten to tell me…again. Riku is such a grandma…_

"I think Riku forgot to tell me that…she has sports practice today, so…" she paused. What was she going to tell him? Leave?

"No matter. I will just tutor you, until she attends the next session," said Satoshi, voice still calm and cool. Risa mentally slapped her forehead. Why didn't she see it coming? There was no way he would leave when he just arrived…

"Okay…I'll have some tea ready for you. Um…please, have a seat," she stammered. She didn't think she would feel this giddy around him.

"Harada-san…"

"Yes?"

"Were you cooking just now?"

"How did you…" she paused again, and decided not to end the sentence and left for the kitchen. While Satoshi took a seat in the living room, Risa was making tea in the kitchen. Resting on the sofa, Satoshi's cheek twitched as something foreign entered his nose.

"Achoo!" A sneeze came out from Satoshi, as he saw something he did not wish to see.

"Are you cold, Hiwatari-kun?" asked Risa, as she aproached him from the kitchen. He covered his mouth, as Rina purred against his leg.

"I'm allergic to cats." Risa hurriedly grabbed a tissue and handed it to Satoshi.

"Gomen…" she mumbled, picking Rina up from his foot. "She's my birthday present from Daisuke-kun."

"I'll put her in the kitchen…" she mumbled, before heading off to the kitchen. She emerged later with a tray. Gently, she set the cups upright and poured some tea into them.

"Thank you for the present, Hiwatari-kun," she stammered, her face glowing red. Sure, the silver necklace was still dangling on her neck, the crystal pendant shining like a star. Risa could tell that the present wasn't cheap.

"You're welcome," was his reply. He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow as he noticed Risa's ribbon. "The ribbon suits your hair, Harada-san."

Risa handed him the cup and blushed as he gave that comment. "…thank you. Though, you said I lost this?" she asked, sitting down on an armchair.

"Yes. Didn't you? You dropped this in the hallway at school last year," Satoshi said, before sipping on his cup of tea. "I tried to return it to you later, but it seems you were…busy," he resumed, ending the last word with pure venom. He remembered that moment well, where he found her embracing Dark. Somehow, at that moment he knew what he felt; pure hatred and jealousy.

"Thank you for the trouble then…though, I really didn't lose it; I didn't even own a silk white ribbon like this."

He smirked and set the cup back on the table. He had spent the entire day asking around, looking for her, just to return that ribbon, only to find her in** that** awkward situation. "It's okay. You can keep that as a present."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Risa looked up from her exercise of logarithms and looked around for the kitten. "Rina-chan! Not again!" she squeaked, picking the kitten up from behind the sofa. "Meow" purred Rina.

"Can't you get used to her? This is the twelfth time already!" Risa was nagging again, a very childish habit of hers. "I think Rina likes you, Hiwatari-kun," she told him with a giggle.

"Amusing. I may need to get immune to her naturally, to overcome allergy," he said with a smirk. She smiled and sat down beside him. "Hold her, then."

He sneezed twice. "Excuse me. I don't think adaptation works that quickly." Again, he sneezed. Risa stood up and carried Rina outside the room and closed the door.

"That should do better for you. Do you want a glass of water?" she asked.

Sniffling, he replied, "No, thank you."

Outside, Riku was back from sports practice. She crouched down, looking at the kitten from where Risa had left it. "Rina! What are you doing here – where's Risa?" Rina meowed gently, tail swishing to the closed door. "Why is the door closed?" she mumbled. She pushed it open and saw Risa stooped over some math problems, Satoshi sitting beside her, explaining on it.

"Hiwatari-kun! Oh, I forgot, you're here to tutor us…I'm sorry – I had sports practice," Riku apologized.

"It's okay, Harada Riku-san," replied Satoshi. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. I'll come by again this Saturday night."

"Oh, okay…thanks for coming by." Riku later closed the door and went upstairs for a shower.

"Do you understand it now?" asked Satoshi, referring back to the question.

Risa gave a pout. "Um…I think so. I'll try to get it, though."

He smirked. "Don't burst your brain trying to get it, that's what I'm here for."

She smiled at him, a look of gratitude in her eyes. Oddly, he smiled back at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: Review please! It will make me really happy to know the Satoshi/Risa fan community is growing! Sorry this chapter is so short - I'm out of words right now. 


	3. In The Arms of An Angel

**Risa's Presents**

By Chiharu Tanaka

* * *

A/n: I'm SOOOO sorry that I didn't update for a really really long time! I hope this satisfies you…which…I think it won't…

Disclaimer: insert claim of what I do not own here

* * *

**Chapter 3: In The Arms of An Angel**

* * *

The tapping sound of a mechanical pencil hitting against a piece of paper was disturbing Rina's nap. It gently purred and laid on its back, looking at Risa. She just giggled and tickled the kitten's tummy. "Stop being so playful, I've got homework. You're lucky, cats don't get homework. Neither do they get a feeling of affection for handsome boys with glasses," she whispered.

What she said was what she felt; affection. She smiled as she lay on her soft bed, thinking of the lingering fragrance that always hung around Satoshi. _He seems to always smell of rich sandalwood…_

She closed her eyes to ease her headache. Math had just gotten harder for her_. How did Hiwatari-kun learn and master all this when he entered college at the age of 8!_ she thought in disbelief. Frustrated, she set the paper and pencil on her side table. Looking up at the ceiling, she could feel a grin on her lips, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

She had to admit, he was an amazing guy. She fiddled around with the chain of the silver necklace. _God must be testing me, _she thought.

"Risa! Get your butt down here – it's Math time!" yelled Riku through the intercom. Risa's lips formed a thin line. "I'm coming!" she yelled back. She picked up her pencil case, assignment and exam pad and headed downstairs for the living room.

As the door stood slightly ajar, Rina, being the naughty kitten she was, tagged along behind Risa like a baby chick. Risa hurriedly ran down the marble steps and almost slipped and fell if someone hadn't pulled her backwards.

"Oh, thanks Riku, I…" she stopped in mid-sentence as she turned around and saw that it wasn't Riku.

"You're really agitated today, aren't you?" he asked. Risa grinned sheepishly, shaking her hand off his.

"Umm…ah…I guess I am."

Risa looked into Satoshi's eyes, and apparently, she made a mistake doing so. She found herself locked into a tunnel of light, where at the end she could see emotions swirling around in pools of stagnant cobalt. She blinked once when she saw a sudden change in Satoshi's expression. He had one of his eyes twitched, as his nose began to sniff in strangely. What a strange sight for Harada Risa.

"Achoo!" he sneezed out at last. Risa tried to stifle her laughter – his face was hilarious. Who knew **the **Hiwatari Satoshi could sneeze like that. She bit her lower lip and picked Rina up from the floor. "I thought I told you to stay **inside** the room?" she scolded the kitten. It purred, and if it could speak, it said, "Yeah, sure, then you can go hog Satoshi for yourself."

She ran back upstairs and let the kitten inside her room and closed the door. She then went back downstairs to the living room, where Satoshi was already seated on a sofa, drinking a mug of warm coffee that Riku just made.

"Great, you're finally here. Can we start the lesson now?" she asked, sounding rather impatient. _Must be the seniors scolding her again…_ thought Risa as she took a seat beside Riku.

Rina gently licked its fur as it strutted around Risa's room. The cold breeze blew the curtains gently. Looking ahead to the open French windows leading to the balcony, Rina walked ahead. As it was looking around with those large blue eyes it has, it walked on over to Riku's room. Resting its paws on the soft carpet, it noticed a light. The light coming from Riku's open bedroom door. A very good light indeed.

"Do you like the necklace?"

The sudden question caught Risa by surprise, she was hunching over more indexes. "Yeah…it's beautiful," she said, turning to him. "It must be expensive…" she said again, fiddling with the cold silver chain.

He sat there cross-legged (think businessman, not bisexual) and gazed at her intently. "Actually, it wasn't too expensive. Just affordable, you can say." She found herself smiling from her heart, and quickly turned back to her math problem, embarrassed.

* * *

Risa stuffed the question sheet at Satoshi's face once again as she looked at him, begging for an explanation. "I know you finished high school at eight, but being a freshman doesn't make me happy."

Riku bit her lower lip to stop laughing as he sighed and took a seat beside her on the couch and explained the rules on logarithms… again. (I'm studying that subject at school right now, .)

_If I am psychic, I could've sworn that she was flirting with him. The poor dear_, thought Riku, grinning behind a math reference book.

"That's what you press on the calculator to get the answers."

Risa nodded. "Ah…that makes life SO much easier. Thank you, Hiwatari-kun!" she said, smiling gleefully.

As Satoshi was about to return to his seat, Riku set aside her assignment and walked over to the door. "Rina! What are you doing down here?" she asked, picking the kitten up. Risa looked at her sister, then at Satoshi.

"Umm…Riku, Hiwatari-kun is allergic to cats…" she mumbled.

Riku replied with an "Oh" and let the kitten outside and closed the door. She returned back to her seat and resumed doing her assignments.

* * *

Time flew by, and it was already ten. Risa yawned as she listened to Satoshi's explanation on another topic, quadratic functions.

_Why does he sound so blurry? Maybe I'm just…tired…_ she thought. She leaned in closer towards him and slowly closed her eyes, breathing his intoxicating scent. _He really does smell like…sandalwood…_

A few minutes later, Satoshi asked, "Are you clear on that, Harada Risa-san?" Receiving no answer, he turned to Risa, who landed her cheek on his shoulder with a soft 'thud'. Riku felt like taking a camera and photograph the Kodak moment, but no, Satoshi wouldn't like that.

"She's…asleep…" he muttered. "I guess that's it for today." He gently played with the bangs of her hair. "Do you…uh…need help?" asked Riku. Satoshi turned to her and shook his head. "I'll carry her up. Just point me to her room, thanks."

Riku just stared at him, shocked and astonished. He gently picked her up and carried her while she slept peacefully. Riku led him upstairs to Risa's room, where he sneezed once because of Rina's fur. He laid Risa's sleeping self on her bed and tucked her in.

"I bid you good night, Harada Riku-san."

* * *

"Are you awake, Risa?"

Risa stirred slightly as the warm sunshine hit her face. "Yes…Riku-chan? What's wrong?" she asked, turning sideways to her sister. She backed away a few centimetres when she saw the bright, dreamy and pearly smile spread across her face.

"Wha…" she mumbled slowly, slightly freaked out. Riku closed her eyes and giggled hard.

"Risa…you…you shouldn't have slept like a log!" she screeched. She leaned forward and shook Risa's shoulders, making her long, silky brown hair move about.

"What do you mean?"

"Jeez, Risa! I know that when you sleep, you sleep like a log! Nothing can wake you up! You should have seen yourself!"

Risa looked at her sister in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?" she asked again. Riku giggled before spilling the beans. "Don't tell me you don't know that Hiwatari-kun carried you up here?"

Risa's eyes shot wide open like saucers before a loud "WHAT?" rang across the normally quiet Harada mansion. "He…he…carried me? How?" she screeched back at her sister, face flushed with embarrassment.

"He was like…an angel, really! He carried you up here…" Riku paused, searching the right word to place in her sentence. "Bridal style! Yeah, that's it. He carried you up like a bride. You fell asleep on his shoulder, for Pete's sake!"

Risa plopped back down on the bed, as she fainted from too much embarrassment. She woke up (again) half an hour later when she felt Rina tugging at her skirt. _Oh damn!_ she cursed. _How am I gonna face Hiwatari-kun? Oh my God – I can't believe I fell asleep on his shoulder! And I can't believe he carried me up here and I wasn't awake! _her mind screamed.

She grabbed a nearby pillow, stuffed it in her face and screamed as hard as she could. She let go of the pillow and threw it aside. Picking Rina up, she stroked its fur gently as it began to purr.

"Rina…I don't think I can meet Hiwatari-kun face to face ever again after this incident…" she mumbled. "And I have school tomorrow…oh man!"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: Wahhh, I am so lazy! I don't think this is satisfying enough. But I promise you, Dance Steps Chapters 8 and 9 will be a blast! (goes to sleep) 


End file.
